


The Cardinal's Office

by Archangel0Lucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Imagination, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Ridiculous, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Silly, Slapping, Smut, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: A series of five smutty one-shots that take place in Cardinal Copia's office.Story is set in my What's This? A Ghost Series universe and takes place post events of Searching Four. *contains spoilers through Seaching Four*Set prior to events of Hell Satan.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Nameless Ghoul(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 52





	1. Special's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter gives a glimpse into the relationship between Cardinal Copia & Special Ghoul

Cardinal Copia was working late into the evening. He'd finally, blessedly, caught up with all of his backlog of work but a new month meant a whole new load of paperwork. He'd been working on it all day and had most of it completed. A few remaining stacks needed a look over but they were already organized and sorted.

Papa was away on a weekend conference and the text messages were coming in throughout the day, breaking the monotony of Copia's work routine. All Friday long, the texts came in at all hours of the day. Copia appreciated them all and did his fair share of texting back.

"Do you miss me?"

_ "Of course I miss you." _

"I'm bored."

_ "I'm sorry you're bored. Maybe try paying attention?" _

"I miss you."

_ "I miss you too." _

"This man has a ridiculous haircut *attached image*"

_ "Wow. That is a terrible haircut." _

"How's Furfur?"

_ "Furfur is just fine. He misses you." _

"I wish I had your cock in my mouth. *eggplant and mouth emoji*"

_ "You can wait three days. *eye roll emoji* Calm down." _

"Did the fruit or the color get the name orange first?"

_ "How the Hell should I know?" _

"Has Philip left his little hiding spot yet?"

_ "Philip was out this morning." _

"This pasta is overcooked. What're you eating for dinner?"

_ "Shit. I forgot to eat. Overcooked pasta is punishable by death." _

"How far away is the moon?"

_ "I have no idea how far away the moon is. Google it if you're that bored." _

"I love you my sexy darling."

_ "I love you too, Alessandro." _

It was after seven and the cardinal was still busy working. His mind paid no attention to the clock, just wanting to get things done. He wanted a clean desk to return to in the morning. He was almost at that point and rather pleased with his accomplishments.

A knock on the office door was followed up with the visitor just opening it and walking through. It didn't worry the cardinal, as things were going well recently. The drama of war in Hell had settled. He no longer felt immediately threatened. It was a time of peace and a time of calm.

It was Special Ghoul that walked through the cardinal's office door, and he didn't come empty handed. He was balancing two mugs of steaming coffee between his hands. There was a brightness to his eyes and a light bounce in his step. He was back to his usual self, fully healed after his brush with death.

Copia looked up and smiled. The ghoul was not wearing his mask or his uniform; he was dressed down in ripped jeans and a fading ABBA t-shirt. It had been a long time since Copia saw the ghoul in his mask, as he'd adopted the habit of only wearing it outside the church walls. He was very pleased that Special had come to terms with breaking the tradition and showing his face. He was an incredibly good looking ghoul.

"Hello Cardinal Copia." Special said, slowly kicking the door shut. He was careful, keeping the coffee in his hands level as not to spill. The mugs were quite full. "Sister Alicia said you'd probably still be down here." He added. "I'm glad she's right."

The ghoul walked further into the office and took a seat in one of Copia's other chairs.

"And how is our little Alicia feeling?" Copia asked, setting his pen down on the paper before him. She left work early that afternoon, leaving an hour and a half early due to feeling ill.

"Tired." Special sighed in reply. "She's always so exhausted. I left her sleeping downstairs." He explained. "I told her I wanted to come see you."

"You two may come upstairs if you find it more comfortable." Copia said. "I'd appreciate the company." He smiled at his ghoul.

"I will ask her a little later. She really should keep sleeping while she can." Special replied.

Copia nodded and went back to working, not saying anything else. He picked up his pen and made little check marks down the side of the page. When he reached the bottom, he flipped the paper and did it again on the next. The lack of conversation wasn't awkward but Special started to get antsy. The only sound was the flipped pages and it drove him crazy.

"Something is bothering you Cardinal Copia." Special said, finally setting both coffee mugs down and pushing one towards the cardinal.

"Nothing is bothering me." Copia replied, reaching for the mug and bringing it to his lips to drink. "I'm just busy." He said. He closed his eyes and sighed. The coffee was just what he needed. It was good too, the ghoul had learned to make it better over the last few months.

"For serious?" Special asked, crossing one leg over the other. He lifted his coffee and slurped some down. "I notice you work late when you try and distract your mind Cardinal Copia. You may tell me if it's anything that I can help you with."

"I'm being serious Special. If something was wrong I'd tell you. I'm just very busy." Copia said, opening his eyes and he motioned to the remaining papers on his desk. "I'm trying not to fall behind again."

"Are you interested in taking a little break?" The ghoul asked, looking at Copia over the rim of his mug. He had a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"I mean, I could take a break." Copia said, all too aware of Special's meaning. He wasn't talking coffee break. "But I am almost done, if you'd like to wait."

"I could wait." Special said, quick to add, "But I don't want to."

The tone in which the ghoul was speaking made the cardinal a little bit flush. He loved that Special still gave him butterflies and made him feel boyishly giddy sometimes.

Setting the mug down on the desk, Copia got up on his feet. He wordlessly walked over to the office door and clicked the lock into place. It wasn't likely that the two would be joined down in that particular corridor that late into the evening but he wanted to be sure there were no interruptions.

"What have you got in mind, my precious ghoul?" Copia whispered, walking over to Special's chair and leaning down so their faces were close. Their lips were a breath apart but neither one made the first move.

"I want your lips around my cock, Cardinal Copia." Special sighed, tilting his head back ever so slightly. It pushed their lips together and the cardinal kissed him deeply, grasping the back of his head to keep them close. "It's been some time and I miss the feeling."

"That can be arranged, my dear." Copia purred between kisses. "Open your jeans for me." He whispered and got down on his knees.

Special reached over and set his mug down on the edge of the desk. He spread his legs, just wide enough for Copia to settle between them.

The cardinal was patient, watching as Special fumbled with his button and zipper. Once he had them open, Copia leaned in, nuzzling the large cock beneath the ghoul's boxer shorts. He opened his mouth and put it around the head. He kissed down the covered shaft and the ghoul mewled and keened loudly. He put his hand on the back of Copia's head, exposing his claws and gripping tight.

Copia groaned, the deep press of the ghoul's claws was deliciously wonderful against his scalp. He kissed back up the shaft, mouthing around the head, licking at the sudden wet spot on the front. He pushed back on Special's grip and flicked his eyes up to the ghoul's face. His lips were parted, his breath puffing out in tiny pants. The look in Special's eyes made the cardinal grin.

"If I do this for you, my precious ghoul, how will you repay me?" Copia whispered, tone already thick with lust. He needed no repayment, not really, not ever. He enjoyed going down on Special very much.

Special whined in reply, lifting his hips from the seat, nudging his restrained cock against Copia's chin. He was pushed back down into the chair by the man pressing hard against his hips.

"Hmm?" Copia hummed, in a mood to play it up. He released the pressure on Special and trailed his hands down his thighs, stopping at the knee. "Answer my question if you want me to go on." Still very much teasing.

"I'll let you take me upstairs… to your chambers." Special whispered, thrusting his hips up again, nudging the cardinal's cheek. "You can, oh fuck, you can fuck me." He said. "I want you to fuck me, Copia."

"That's what you want? Sounds like a fair exchange to me." Copia said with a sideways grin. He moved his hands to the waistband of Special boxers and he pulled them down. He then tugged the jeans and boxers down together, low enough to expose what he needed to but left the ghoul mostly covered.

The ghoul's cock was already leaking. Copia closed his fist around it and gave the full length a few firm strokes. Special moaned and his hips bucked. His tail flicked, resting against the front of Copia's legs.

Leaning in, Copia ran his tongue up the underside of the cock, base to tip. He held Special's gaze until he closed his lips around the head, sucking gently. The action had Special's head falling back and a growl like groan passed his lips. The ghoul tightened his grip in the cardinal's hair.

"Oh, fuck Copia." Special whined, as he felt his cock slide further into the other's mouth. His eyes screwed shut and he focused on the way Copia's tongue swirled around before taking him even deeper. "I missed this."

Copia held his breath and took as much as he could into his mouth and just into his throat. His fist worked the base, stroking up as his head sunk down. He felt his own cock twitch and swell, caught under too many layers to do anything about it. He pushed himself further up on his knees, taking more until he gagged and pulled off with a wet slurping sound. He wiped his lips and went back to just licking and kissing all around the cock in his hand.

Special loved every second of what was going on. He loved everything about Copia. He loved how they worked together exceptionally well, especially in matters of satisfying urges. Special loved when it was Copia, himself and Alicia. He loved it when Papa was around to join in but sometimes he craved the one on one contact of his cardinal. He had a craving that evening and was all too pleased to have it satisfied.

Copia too, loved and enjoyed any time he spent with all three of his lovers. Whether it was together, or one on one, he enjoyed himself. He was enjoying himself then, and eagerly took Special back into his mouth. He took him halfway down his throat before pulling off and giving him a few more firm strokes.

"You can fuck my mouth Special." He murmured against the tip before kissing it. He flicked his tongue through the ashy, bitter tasting pre-cum and swallowed it down. Back in the beginning, it hadn't been something he enjoyed the taste of but over time he learned to appreciate the unique flavor. He circled the head with his lips, humming and moaning. It caused Special to moan and croak out a needy whimper. The ghoul bucked his hips again and it pushed his cock fully into Copia's mouth. He started to rock his hips, slipping in and out, gliding over the cardinal's lips and tongue.

The cardinal was ready for the thrusts that followed, taking Special fast and deep. He swallowed around the shaft and concentrated on breathing through his nose. His head was held down, Special using enough force to keep him there, but not enough he couldn't fight it if he had to. Copia dropped both his hands into his lap, working his cassock up so it bunched at his waist. His own cock was hard, twitching and pulsing, pressed against the zipper of his extremely tight fitting pants. Lifting the cassock did nothing to relieve the pressure, but at least in the moment he had freed up his legs. He worked with that.

Copia grunted a few times, body shaking as Special fucked his throat. He gave the ghoul's leg a tight squeeze and Special released the hold on his head. Copia pulled up and off, taking several large gulps of air. His face was flushed, filthy with a mix of saliva and the ghoul's pre-release. He licked his lips before he resituated himself to continue. He spread his legs over one of the ghoul's.

He picked up the end of Special's tail, thumbing the velvety end. The ghoul made a low mewling noise and flicked the tip of his tail. He lifted it up to sit over Copia's hip. There was a time when the ghoul had lost feeling in that tail of his but Copia was glad the nerves were back in working order. Special made such beautiful sounds when the cardinal played with his tail.

The cardinal shifted again. His new position had him fully straddled over Special's leg, down low by his shin. He dipped his head back down and spent several more moments licking the cock as he prepared to take it back into his mouth. Special whined, a little impatiently. He didn't want to rush his lover but he was needy, already feeling the pull in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be long before Copia had him cumming.

"Do you want to cum down my throat, Special?" Copia whispered, starting a gentle rocking of his hips against the ghoul's leg. "Or would you prefer to cum on my face?" He really started to grind against the limb.

Special groaned, body shaking at his words. Even as the pair had been together for some time, even as they knew one another in every intimate way, Special still felt awkward cumming on his cardinal's face. Despite it all, Special was still a servant of the church. Reaching his end in such a way, made Special feel like it was wrong. That evening, Special wanted to be wrong.

"Your face, Cardinal Copia." He sighed, petting over his lover's cheek with the softest of touches. "Please, I want to cum on your face."

After a brief nod, Copia dipped his head and worked his lover's cock with his lips and tongue. He lapped and sucked and kissed over it. He increased the speed of his own hips, humping the ghoul's leg without an ounce of shame in doing so. He brought his hand up between Special's legs, stroking his balls with delicate pets. He took a firm grip around them, pulling.

The ghoul's whines and mewls became louder. His breath was coming out heavily in loud huffs through his nose. He was getting close and Copia knew it. He gave the cock a few more licks. He took it into his mouth and worked it hard until he felt Special's legs start to shake. He pulled off and stopped teasing at his balls, letting go. He started a fast and steady pumping of his fist over the cock.

Special was mewling, moaning, gasping- he was right on the edge. He gripped the arm of the chair tightly with one hand. He gripped Copia's shoulder with the other. He was panting the word Yes! over and over again. His breath hitched when he felt the cardinal's hand cup over his balls again, and once more took the head of his cock into his mouth. Copia swirled his tongue. Special let go of the arm of the chair and reached down to stroke what Copia didn't put into his mouth.

"I- I'm gonna cum." The ghoul groaned and his body tensed up. He shouted as he orgasmed; the words on his lips were the full name and title of his lover. "Cardinal Raffaele Copia!" He released several spurts of thick cum right across Copia's face. Most landed in and around his mouth and across his cheeks.

The cardinal's moans of appreciation were long and loud. He was so turned on by what had just happened. Special slumped back in his chair and Copia continued to hump his leg until he reached his own orgasm, cumming in his pants with a strangled groan. He flopped forward, head resting at the place where Special's leg joined his body. He was breathing heavily and his eyes closed.

Copia was the first to come down from the euphoria, sitting back on his haunches. He looked up at Special, who was sleepy and dazed. The ghoul's lower lip and chin glistening with drool. He set his hands on his thighs, stroking them softly. The cardinal hoped to gain Special's attention.

"Special." He whispered. The ghoul shook his head, too sleepy to answer.

Chuckling quietly, Copia got up on his feet. The cassock at his hips fell back toward the ground, covering any evidence of what had occurred. He stepped closer and put his hand on Special's cheek. He traced his thumb over his cheek, feeling the gentle scratch of his rough skin beneath the pad of his digit. Slowly, Special opened his eyes. The sparkling green color was stunning in the low light of the office.

"My precious ghoul." Copia whispered with a tiny smile when Special rolled his head and met his gaze. "I love you."

Special only smiled back. He put his hand over Copia's. He stared at the grey streaks across his pale skin. It was perfect, he thought. Maybe it wasn't so wrong to spend himself like that. He wanted to do it again and again.

Copia paid no mind to his own state of being filthy, ignoring the mess for the time. He knew that he was in desperate need of a cleaning but he put his lover first.

"Let me clean you up, my precious ghoul, and we can head upstairs." He said and went to his desk to search for tissues.

When Copia returned to the front side of the desk, to the chair, he got back on his knees and began the task of cleaning the ghoul up and tucking him back into his clothing. He was delicate with his touch and zipped up the ghoul's fly. Slowly, he rose to his feet.

Special watched Copia the entire time. He really appreciated the way his cardinal did it for him. He was still dazed from cumming, but feeling much more awake. He reached out and pulled Copia closer as the man moved to throw away the tissues.

"Thank you, Cardinal Copia." Special whispered. He took a few clean tissues from Copia and lovingly wiped his face. "I love you." He whispered, kissing his cheek once it was cleared of the remaining cum.

"I love you too." Copia replied.

He took the dirty tissues from the ghoul's hand. He crumpled them up with the ones he already held and tossed them all in the general direction of his wastebasket.

"You ready to go upstairs?" He asked quietly, shifting to press a kiss between the ghoul's horns.

"Now?" Special asked with a small yawn. "Don't you have work to finish?"

The cardinal laughed. "Tomorrow is another day." He replied.

Copia had worked hard all day. He earned a trip upstairs- decision made that he was done with the paperwork for the night. The small amount of work he'd be leaving wasn't going to spoil his morning; especially if his night went well, as he expected it to.

He tugged the ghoul's arm, pulling him up and out of the chair. "Come up to my chambers. I could go for a good cuddle before we get to the-" He finished his thought by thrusting his hips into Special's. The ghoul grinned and he squeezed the cardinal's ass.

"If you're waiting until tomorrow to finish your work Cardinal Copia, then yes, I am ready." Special said and put his hand over the cardinal's chest. He could feel the steady beat of his heart. "Don't forget the coffee." He added quickly, as an afterthought.

"No, never forget the coffee." Copia teased and flung his arms around Special. He pecked his lips quickly. "You know what? Leave it. I'll brew a whole new pot for you before we get to the snuggles and cuddles." He flashed a smile.

"That sounds agreeable." Special said. "These are probably cold by now anyway."

The two headed out of the office, walking with their hands clasped and fingers entwined. Copia stopped short as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Hey, um Special? Please don't tell Papa I came in my pants." Copia said, turning to face the ghoul. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Special grinned big and bright, fanged teeth clearly on display. "I don't know what you're talking about Cardinal Copia." He teased.

"Good." Copia whispered and the two continued their walk upstairs to the cardinal's chambers. It was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Alicia's Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a glimpse into the relationship between Cardinal Copia & Sister Alicia Oglesby
> 
> **Warning for pregnancy sex

It was mid afternoon when the knock on Copia's door stopped him working. He looked up towards the closed door before turning back to the screen.

The cardinal had been working nonstop all day. He wasn't supposed to be there, scheduling a personal day so that he might have time to relax before a midnight ritual that night. He'd only stopped by just to waste time because relaxing was not something he was finding easy that morning. He promised himself an hour. He'd go downstairs and do some catching up and prep work for the coming week. He wasn't even in his vestments, dressed down in tight pants that were ripped at the knees (more than likely his husband's or maybe they belonged to his ghoulish boyfriend), and a fading t-shirt with pizza stains on the collar (that definitely belonged to his ghoulish boyfriend). Truthfully, he'd feel embarrassed if anyone were to find him there, dressed like such a slob. It didn't matter, no one would be looking, as many would be expecting him to have the day off.

Copia had started one task and that led to another, then another, accidentally falling into a working mindset. Before he knew it, the day was half gone. He wasn't aware of the time until the knock sounded against his door.

"It's open." He said without looking away from the screen on his desk. There went the whole not being seen thing. He supposed it didn't matter.

The office door opened, squeaking on its hinges. The person who had knocked, walked through.

"H-hello C-copia." It was Sister Alicia. She turned to close the door behind her.

"Good afternoon my dear." Copia said, finally looking away from his work and smiling at the young woman. "Headed out for the day?" He asked. Alicia had been working only half-days recently, due to her pregnancy.

The sister crossed the room, taking her steps slowly as she approached the desk. Her legs ached constantly and her feet had been so sore the last few days. She walked right past the thing and stood herself next to the cardinal's chair.

"N-not quite." She whispered and put her hand on his cheek, petting over his sideburn with her thumb. Her black polished nail traced down, over his jaw until her hand settled on the side of his neck. She loved to touch him, and often found herself craving his touch much more often.

"What can I do for you then, my dear?" Copia asked, leaning into her touch. He was very fond of the sister's touches.

"I, um, I am done w-with w-work but I, um, I a-am s-st-staying." She started. "B-brother Orion j-just l-left for th-the d-day. So, um, w-we are, um, a-alone." She whispered, tracing her index finger up one side of his moustache and down the other. "If… um, if I m-may… I, um, h-have, um, a s-small re-request for y-you C-copia."

Copia smiled up at her, tilting his head back and gazing into her pretty eyes. He'd always thought the girl attractive, but had been seeing it more as his feelings for her began to grow deeper. A beautiful face as well as a beautiful soul. He knew exactly what Special had seen in her and was ever thankful she'd been brought into his life. He saw very much the same, his love for her growing.

"And what might that request be, little lady?" He asked, voice terribly sweet. The nickname started as a tease months back, due to the sister's short stature but it had stuck, (and Copia wasn't the only one to still call her that; they all did).

Copia reached over and set his hand over her belly. At nearly three months pregnant with Special's child, she was already showing quite a bit, more so than she would have been if the baby was entirely human. He could feel the half-ghoul inside her moving around and he was fascinated by how quickly the little one was growing. He rather liked to take moments and touch her belly. He was just as excited as the couple was to welcome the new child in a few months time.

Alicia smiled down at the cardinal. It wasn't often she had the opportunity to see him from that perspective, as he was taller than she was. With him seated and her standing, it set them at a different level than normal. She put her hand over the back of his, looking into his eyes as they both touched her belly. She put her other hand at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair. Eventually, she stepped back. She sighed.

"A-as, um, as y-you know, m-my, horm-mones are, um, a b-bit off k-kilter l-lately. I… " She said, resting her hip on the side of the desk. "I, um, I, I c-can't c-concentrate. I, um, I am w-wondering i-if y-you c-can help m-me out." Her cheeks were flushed, maybe more so than usual for her.

"You know that I will do anything to help you my dear girl." He whispered, looking up at her. "What do you need?"

He had a good idea of what she was asking for, but needed to hear it from her. Alicia said nothing, moving in and pressing her lips to Copia's instead. She framed his face in her small hands and groaned out, needing that kiss even more than she realized. It was slow and passionate. Copia felt his spine tingling and Alicia felt her sex throb.

"I, um, I n-need y-you to m-make m-me cum." She muttered against his lips and Copia nodded his head, shifting his chair back from the desk to make more room for the sister. "I, um, I'm so-so f-fucking horny."

"Come sit." The cardinal whispered, voice thick with need.

Alicia hoisted up the skirt of her habit and climbed over his lap, spreading her plump thighs across his legs. She set her knees on either side of his hips and started to kiss him again. No words were needed, the pair knew exactly what they wanted to do. The cardinal had met with the sister on several occasions like this, especially since Papa and Special had been away on tour for the last few weeks.

Copia moaned into Alicia's mouth, hands coming to rest on the bare skin of her legs, exposed over her gartered stockings. Her skin was soft, always so soft, and warm to the touch. He brushed his hands up and down her wonderfully substantial thighs. He kept the touch light, barely pressing his fingers into the flesh. With her, he was always gentle. They'd never wanted it any other way between them.

Alicia pulled away from the kiss and looked into Copia's eyes. Her breath was heavy, left gasping from their actions. She smiled at him, just a little shyly. Her smile was almost always shy around the cardinal. Biting into her bottom lip, she took his hand off her thigh and led it up to rest between her legs.

Copia whined, the sound needy. Even through the lacy undergarments, he could tell the sister was already dripping wet. He held her gaze and leaned his face a little closer, running his nose along the rounded curve of her cheek. He kept his hand still, then pressed it hard against the damp material. Very slowly, he traced his middle finger along her slit, tickling her in the most teasing of fashions. The sister's head fell back and she sighed, breath shaking. The simple act enough to send a fire blazing throughout her nerves. She shivered and hummed quietly, pleased with the sensation.

Copia held eye contact as he pushed aside the sister's underwear, burying his fingers between her folds, stroking and teasing, avoiding all contact with her clit. Alicia's eyes fluttered and her body began to tremble over the cardinal's lap. She clung to his shoulders, holding herself up as he worked her. Slowly, she began to rock her hips, hoping, pleading without words for more direct contact; she wanted it.

"O-oh C-copia." Alicia sighed, feeling her body shudder as he gave her clit the tiniest bit of attention. She appreciated that the man was a tease but she needed more.

He pulled back, cupping the palm of his hand over her, applying a little pressure. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed.

"Tell me Alicia, do you just want my fingers this afternoon?" He whispered, lips moving very close to her throat. "Or do you crave my mouth, crave my tongue between your legs?" He asked. The cardinal had become very fond of going down on the sister.

"F-fuck." Alicia gasped, pressing herself into his hand. She started to rock her hips again and he moved his hand in time with her. "I, um, I w-want y-your c-cock. F-fuck me C-copia. P-please. I, um, I n-need y-your c-cock in, um, in my cunt."

Copia stilled his hand. Her words shocked him. He sat back, looking into her eyes, which opened the moment he stopped moving. The two hadn't ever had intercourse before without Special present. Even then, the sex they had engaged in, up to that point, had been strictly anal. He'd never had her request vaginal sex from him and he never thought about asking for it. He wasn't necessarily opposed, just caught off guard.

The look in Alicia's eyes changed from needy to a look of worry. "Oh! Oh, no! F-fuck, C-copia. N-no. I, um, I'm s-sorry! I, um, y-your m-mouth is f-f-fine." She blurted out, thinking maybe she'd asked too much of him. Her face turned a darker shade of pink, going from an aroused flush to burning embarrassment. "Y-y-your f-f-f, f-fuck! Y-your fingers are, um, sh-shit. I, um, I'm sorry!" She took his silence as an immediate and definite no.

Copia took his other hand off her thigh and pressed it over her mouth, gently quieting her apology. "You want my cock? You'll have it, my love." He said, pulling his hand away from her lips. He curled it around her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. "I'll fuck that cunt if that's what you desire." He sounded positively filthy when he said it.

Alicia moaned obscenely, the sound was loud In the quiet office. Hearing him say it had her gushing with desire. She pulled his lips back against hers and groaned into the kiss. Her mind was awash with a stronger need. She kissed him slower, savoring the sweet taste of his lips, the hint of coffee she found as well. She rocked her hips forward, a little urging movement into his palm that still cupped over her sex.

Copia grinned wickedly and slipped his fingers back inside her lace underwear. She was positively soaked. He teased her directly, skin on skin. He pet his fingers over her neatly groomed pubic hair, teasing her outer lips. Alicia started to whimper. Her eyes fluttered and she rasped out his name, before continuing their kiss.

The cardinal turned his head, deepened the kiss and worked his two fingers into her damp folds. He stroked them around slowly, back and forth. He completely avoided her clit, not making any contact with the nub. He was gentle and slow, teasing her in little ways, just like Papa and Special had taught him to do. He was ever appreciative of her moans and whimpers, guiding him to bring her pleasure.

Moaning loudly, Alicia rocked her hips on his fingers, trying once more for direct contact. Continuing to tease, Copia moved his fingers further away with each gentle thrust. He traced around her hole with his middle finger, before slipping it inside her. Alicia gasped, and sighed. She moaned again as he curled that finger and pressed. 

Copia pulled his finger out, then slipped in two. He curled them again, pressing against that spot on her inner wall, making her shudder in his lap. Alicia buried her face against his neck, whimpering quietly as he stroked over her g-spot in tiny circles. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure build up inside her.

The cardinal felt his cock twitch and swell, responding to the sister's sounds and the feel of her soft heat around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and cupped his palm over her again. He petted her softly, using his whole hand to do it, making her shudder gently. Alicia started to pant softly the longer he rubbed over her.

"S-stop t-teasing me." She whined. "Please, C-copia. Fuck, oh f-fuck me."

The cardinal pulled his hand away from her completely. He lifted it to his lips and licked her wetness from his fingers. Sliding the two fingers into his mouth, he sucked them clean. Alicia watched him do it and she moaned quietly. The act made him appear filthy and depraved, and she was living for it. She put her hands around the back of his head, pulling him even closer.

Copia removed his fingers from his mouth and crashed his lips against hers. They spent some time kissing, slow and deep, each of them moaning. After some moments, he lifted Alicia up and set her down on the desk. He had some ideas.

"Spread your legs, pretty girl." Copia whispered, pushing apart her thighs as he said it. He stared at the apex of her thighs and licked his lips hungrily. Her lacy undergarments were pushed aside, exposing her dripping center to him. He wanted more of her, urged on by the simple taste he'd gotten off his fingers. He wanted to taste more of her.

"C-copia, p-p-please. I, um, I want y-your c-cock inside m-me." Alicia whispered, looking down into his mismatched eyes. "I'll l-let y-you lick m-me later. I, um, n-need y-you, p-p-fuck- p-please."

"Very well, my love." Copia said and took his hands off her. He would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't disappointed in delaying a chance to taste her directly, but he was still eager to please her in the way she demanded.

Copia went to open the closure of his pants. He didn't bother taking them off, just unzipping his fly, unfastening the button and pulling his cock out into his hand. Mostly hard already, he bit his bottom lip as he stroked himself to get there. He didn't stop until he was fully hard. The sister watched him intensely, eager to have his thick and heavy cock buried inside her.

"M-may I, um, m-may I ah, um, m-may I s-sit in y-your l-lap C-copia?" Alicia whispered.

"Please." Copia replied and helped her off the desk and back onto the chair with him. He was looking forward to the sister riding him.

Alicia settled in the cardinal's lap, feeling his hardness pressing against her sex. She closed her eyes as she rubbed against him, making it wet with her own arousal. Copia's head fell back, thunking the back of his chair. Her sex was wet and it was warm and it felt amazing, sliding over his cock. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her, giving her just what she needed from him.

"Fuck me when your ready, Alicia." He whispered. "I'm putting you in charge of the pace." He nuzzled into her neck, kissing it slowly and loving the soft sounds she was making.

Alicia slowed her rocking and reached her hand down between their bodies. She wrapped her small hand around his cock and guided him to her entrance. She was incredibly wet but his cock was thick, she had no choice but to take him slowly. She slid herself down, moaning out as she stretched around him.

Copia made a ridiculously awkward sounding moan as he filled her in that way for the first time. His eyes were closed tightly and he couldn't help but tremble with desire. It was a unique experience, one he knew immediately that he'd want to do again. His hands moved to her wide hips and he loosely held her until he was buried to the hilt. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers. He was very still and very quiet. His breathing was shallow and he held her gaze as she adjusted to his size. He tightened his grip over her, squeezing enough to bruise.

Alicia shivered, the motion rattling her entire body. She looked at Copia, lips curled up at the corners. She only stopped smiling once she decided to kiss him. She eventually started to rock her hips and the sound that escaped Copia's mouth was an embarrassingly loud squeak.

The sister giggled quietly and put her hands on the tops of Copia's shoulders. She pressed down, gripping his t-shirt in her small hands. She used him as leverage and pushed herself up onto her knees. The cardinal's cock slid out halfway before she dropped herself back onto him. It made them both moan out. She did it again and then again, before finding a rhythm that would please them both.

Once Alicia had set the pace, Copia began to rock his hips up off the chair, thrusting into her with a matched intensity. He tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her down each time he bucked up.

The office filled with the sounds of their efforts. The chair was creaking beneath them. Their minimally exposed skin made slapping sound each time their bodies connected fully. Alicia was gasping and whimpering. Copia was cursing and grunting.

The pace increased and Alicia's whimpering turned to full fledge needy cries. Already so worked up from her raging hormones, she was feeling her orgasm building. She squeezed tighter around Copia's shoulders and started bouncing in his lap, slanting her hips to take him at a slightly different angle.

Copia moaned, the sound loud and deep. It was much different than the sounds he had been making at the start of their coupling. He felt his own orgasm approaching, a strong sensation building at the place low in his gut.

"Can I put you up on the desk?" He asked, nearly a growl as he nipped and licked the spot behind Alicia's ear.

"Y-yes!" Alicia gasped, feeling herself move closer and closer to completion. She wanted that, him in control.

The cardinal stood, hoisting the small sister into his arms. His cock slipped from her sex and they both groaned with the loss of contact. Copia was careful as he set her against the desk, paying no mind to the paperwork beneath her. He'd been as easy and delicate as possible, but the chair tumbled backwards to the floor with a loud clattering sound. Neither paid it any mind. He settled between her legs, spreading them wider as he held tightly to her thighs.

Alicia cried out as Copia slammed back into her. She bent her arms, leaning back on her elbows. She watched him, biting her lip as he started thrusting.The new position gave him the upper hand and he took it to his advantage. He wasn't too rough with the sister but he snapped his hips again and again, grunting loudly through every thrust.

"I, I f-fuck!" Alicia cried, reaching for Copia's arm, keeping herself somewhat supported on one of her own. "F-f-fingers." She said, unable to get anything else out. She dragged Copia's hand between them, pressing his fingertips against her clit.

Copia continued to fuck into her, knocking papers and little desk ornaments to the floor on the other side of the desk. He worked her clit with the fingers she held against her and the sister was gasping and crying out with pleasure.

Alicia wrapped her free leg around him, hooking her knee over his hip. Copia released the hold on her other leg and she wrapped that one around the other side. She pulled him closer with her legs and it wasn't long before she started to shake. The end was approaching and her cries only got louder. She pulled her other arm forward and flung it around his neck.

"C-c-close." She whined, eyes wide and pleading. She wanted to kiss him but could only breathe in labored pants against his lips. "F-fuck!" She gasped.

Copia worked his fingers faster over her swollen clit as his thrusts became erratic. He was right there with her, close to the edge. He pressed his forehead to hers and they stared at one another. He tried to kiss her but just bit her lip. She gasped, teetering on the edge, already past the point of no return.

"C-copia." She whined, legs shaking.

"Can I cum inside you?" He asked, needing her answer to be quick as he was right there.

"Yes!" Alicia screamed, body going tense and clenching around him as she climaxed. Her whole body shuddered and she clung to him as he kept thrusting into her.

Her orgasm triggered Copia's and he bit down on her shoulder as he came hard and heavy, releasing deep inside her.

"F-fuck!" Alicia shouted, surprised by the bite. She knew that her lover had a thing for biting but he'd never bitten her before, not that intensely anyway.

Copia pulled out and collapsed next to her on the desk. He knocked the phone onto the floor. He lay there, gasping for air.

"O-oh f-fuck th-that…" Alicia whispered but her words trailed off.

When Copia was able to stand himself back up, he reached for his beautiful sister and pulled her up from the desk, holding her in his arms. He kissed her softly, murmuring his apologies for biting so hard.

"I-it's, um, it's o-okay C-copia." Alicia replied, starting to giggle. She felt fantastic, felt like she was able to focus and take on anything life threw at her in the moment.

Copia stepped back but left his arm wrapped around her lower back. He touched her chin and tilted her round face up towards his. He gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Alicia smiled at him.

"What can I do to make up for the bite?" He asked, feeling the need to smile because she was.

Alicia shook her head. "Y-you d-don't have to, um, y-you don't have to d-do any-anything." She replied. "B-but y-you c-could t-take me, um, t-take me t-to, um, a-an early d-dinner."

Copia chuckled and touched her cheek. "I will gladly take you to dinner, my love." He said. "What does my little lady want to eat?" He traced over her lips once before leaning down for another kiss.

"St-steak." She said with no real thought on it. "Um, rare st-steak, n-no, r-raw st-steak and, um, p-peanub-butter. And, um, and a, uh, d-dec-caf c-coffee."

Copia made a face that was telling of utter disgust but he laughed, shaking his head.

"There is no doubt in my mind that that little baby inside you has its father's appetite." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Y-yeah." Alicia whispered. "I, um, I get th-the st-strangest, um, c-cravings." She smiled sheepishly at Copia and shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy my dear." Copia said. "Let's get cleaned up and I'll bring you up to the kitchen."

"G-good, um, g-good idea. I am, uh, I am st-starving." She replied and pulled him down to kiss his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this back in July of 2019 and my intentions were to post it after completing my Searching Four story.
> 
> I am a little too excited to share and didn't wish hold off until that was done. So, I'm posting some of it now.
> 
> Chapters will update as I work out continuity changes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for reading 🖤🖤🖤


	3. Papa's Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a glimpse into the relationship between Cardinal Copia & Papa Emeritus III

The office door burst open and Papa came barging through. He seemed to be in an unpleasant mood. Angry didn't really fit the emotion, nor did upset. He was most definitely aggravated and maybe a little frustrated. He was quick to start venting.

"I am so fed up with the unnecessary bullshit that I get from Imperator." He said with a huff. That's when he realized that the office was empty. Sighing out loud, he dropped himself into Copia's chair and would wait for the other man to return.

Papa poked around the papers and things on the cardinal's desk. When he came across a sheet that didn't look too important, he plucked a pen from the cup his husband kept of various writing implements. He brought the pen to the page and drew a lewd doodle in the top corner. It amused him. Once he was done, he tucked that page into the others, leaving it for Copia to randomly come across. 

A quiet squeak caught his attention and he spotted Isabella perched on the windowsill, sunning herself in the small bit of light that reached this wing so late in the afternoon. Papa put out his hand and the large rat came walking towards him. She sniffed his hand and climbed right in.

"Did Cardi leave you all alone in here?" Papa asked her.

"Yes, Cardi did." The voice came from the doorway and startled Papa. It was Copia.

"Hello my sexy darling." Papa said, mood already lifted upon seeing his cardinal's face.

"Why are you in my office Alessandro?" Copia asked, walking into the room. He wasn't upset about it, just curious.

"I'm hiding." He replied and leaned back in the chair. He plopped Isabella right down on the desk. He leaned back further and the chair squeaked. It made a loud creaking sound and Papa made a face. "You need a new chair."

"I do not need a new chair." Copia said and came to stand next to Papa. He put his hand on the back of his neck, resting it there. It was just for contact, nothing more.

"It squeaks. You need a new one." Papa said. He leaned back hard, bouncing the chair, creating a symphony of high pitched noises.

"It's old. It's broken in. It's comfortable. I don't need a new chair." Copia said. "Who are you hiding from?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Imperator." Papa replied with an aggravated sigh.

"And you think this is a good place to hide?" Copia questioned. "I mean, you may stay, I'm happy to see you but you know this is the first place she will look when she doesn't find you in your own office."

"It will take her some time to get all the way down here." Papa said and stood up from the chair. "Sit." He said, pushing Copia into the seat before he had the chance to do it himself.

"I can sit on my own just fine. No need to push." Copia said, a little flustered by the whole ordeal. "What do you want Alessandro?" He asked.

"To put your cock in my mouth, Raffaele. And then I'd like to fuck you over this desk, as you so often do for me." Papa replied, leaning his hip against the side of the desk. "Let me be a little rough with you my darling."

"That sounds incredibly tempting but I'm busy at the moment." Copia said.

"Ah yes, you are so busy I come in here to find you away from the desk. I had to entertain Isabella while you were gone Raffaele." Papa said, speaking quickly.

"Can't a man take a break to use the bathroom?" Copia asked. "And Isabella was quite content lying in the sun. I'm sure you woke her."

"If I woke her it was not intentionally." Papa said. "Please Raffaele? I'm horny."

Copia sighed. "Can't you take care of it yourself?" He asked, purposely avoiding eye contact. He knew if he looked at his husband it would all be over as he gave in.

"It's not so fun on my own." Papa whispered, leaning down to whisper the words softly into the cardinal's ear. "Please? We can be quick."

"Alessandro." Copia said as a final warning but his voice was starting to waver in need.

The cardinal reached for a pen and dragged over a stack of papers to check through. He felt Papa smile against the side of his face and his belly dropped, fluttering wildly.

"Please Daddy?" Papa whispered so quietly but the name sent a jolt straight to Copia's cock.

Copia dropped the pen. He felt the light tingling sensation of early arousal. He decided that nothing was going to be accomplished until Papa had his way. He decided that he wanted to do this too.

"Go shut the door and get down on your knees." He said through gritted teeth. "Make this quick."

Papa squealed happily and dashed across the room, closing the door with a slam. He hurried back and dropped to his knees just as Copia was lifting the edge of his black cassock.

"I think you look best in black." Papa whispered, looking up at Copia with eager eyes. "So sleek and sexy." He put his hands on the cardinal's thighs, stroking him knee to hip a few times.

"Well that's because it's your favorite color." Copia whispered, putting his hand on the back of Papa's head. "Less talking more undressing." He said. "You said yourself we'd make this quick."

"Can a man not pay his husband a compliment?" Papa asked, working open the top button on Copia's fly.

"Not when said husband has work to accomplish." The cardinal huffed. "I refuse to fall behind again."

Papa paused, gripping the zipper between his fingers. He looked up at Copia until the cardinal caught on and looked down at him. "You have my word Raffaele. I will help you with your work if you just relax and enjoy yourself." He said, pulling down the zipper.

"You know I enjoy any time I do this with you." Copia whispered, tightly gripping his hair.

Papa groaned. It started as a groan of appreciation. It didn't end that way.

"Underwear?" He said, disappointed in seeing another layer beneath the pants. "You make things difficult for me, you know that Raffaele?" He teased.

"Certain pants require them." Copia explained. "I refuse to deal with chafing."

"Wear only the pants that don't require these useless undergarments." Papa said and tugged down on his husband's dress pants.

"Don't tell me how to dress myself." Copia moaned, lifting his hips as Papa pulled the pants down to mid thigh and nuzzled against his cock.

"I can tell you whatever I want." Papa sassed.

"True, but I don't have to listen." Copia replied, taking a stronger hold of his husband's hair and pressing him down, burying his face against his crotch. He gave his hips a little roll, pressing himself onto Papa.

Papa groaned, smelling the heavy arousal coming from the cardinal. He pressed a kiss to the semi-hard cock, still so inconveniently covered. "I get to thinking sometimes that you don't listen at all to me." He whispered and took the head between his lips, sucking it until he could feel a wet patch on the fabric.

"Shut up and get started." Copia demanded but lacked the proper conviction. "I listen to you. Don't be so fucking dramatic."

"I was born to be dramatic." Papa mused, mouthing over his lover's shaft as it began to swell and harden.

"Yes. I know." Copia whispered, starting to moan from Papa's actions.

"And you love it." Papa purred, taking the head back into his mouth, sucking him harder.

"No." Copia said and pulled him off his cock, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Alessandro, not the dramatics."

Papa shrugged and gave his husband a wicked little grin. "You love the dramatics too, but whatever you wish to tell yourself."

"Please just be quiet." Copia groaned.

Papa giggled to himself and moved to pull Copia's underwear down. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps caught both their attentions. It was the all too familiar clack of heels down the corridor. Imperator.

"Ah fuck." Papa whispered.

"Tell me you locked the door." Copia sighed and released his hold on Papa's hair.

Papa tensed his lips and shook his head. "I cannot do that Raffaele." He said.

Copia closed his eyes and sighed heavily out his nose. "Why?" He said, sounding like he wanted to cry.

"Because I didn't." Papa said.

"You think with only your cock, so easily forgetting you have a brain." Copia muttered.

"But my cock has the best ideas, Raffaele." Papa said with a smile. He winked.

Copia sighed and rolled his eyes.

A knock on the office door had Copia groaning in displeasure.

"Just a minute!" He called out, looking towards the door. He looked back down at Papa. "Under my desk now." He commanded, softly enough only Papa would hear it.

"Oki doki." Papa said and crawled under the desk, perfectly hidden from view but very much close enough to the chair to make trouble if the fancy struck him.

"You may come in." Copia said after clearing his throat.

A moment passed and the office door swung open. The cardinal shifted his chair closer to the desk, trapping Papa under there and blocking the fact his cassock was pulled up and his pants were wide open and part way pulled down.

As the pair had expected it to be, it was Sister Imperator. She walked into the room and had a strange sort of smile on her face. "Good afternoon Cardinal." She said, sounding rather pleasant. She wanted something and it was the only explanation of her kind demenor.

"Eh yes, good afternoon Sister." Copia said and forced a smile up at her. He worried the smile actually looked forced but the sister said nothing about it. "How may I help you? As you can see, I'm busy with all of this right now.” He made a motion over the top of the desk and stacks of papers upon it. “So if you would be so kind to, eh, make this quick, I'd like to get this done before the sun goes down." He picked up a pen to make himself look busy. He wasn’t even holding the pen the right way up. If Imperator noticed, she said nothing.

"Why? Do you turn into a pumpkin?" Imperator asked, usual sour demeanor back in place.

The cardinal laughed, rather he giggled a bit awkwardly. "Uh no… I- I have plans for dinner." He said.

"Right." Imperator said, sensing it was a bullshit answer. Again though, she said nothing of it. "Well, I will not waste your time then Copia. I have come down here to see if you've seen Papa. I have urgent news and he's been avoiding me all day." She explained.

"I have, uh, not seen him since we each left for work this morning." Copia lied. "He's not here." His voice cracked on 'here' as Papa took it upon himself to start stroking him through his underwear. He tried to inconspicuously knock his hand away.

"Do you know where he might be?" She asked and took a step closer to the desk. As far as the cardinal knew, she didn't catch the crack in his voice and was still oblivious to the man she was looking for sitting under the very desk she had approached.

"Not a clue." Copia said, biting his tongue. "Perhaps he went upstairs. If he's been avoiding you, I am… I am very sorry." He felt a blush creep up his neck as Papa continued his teases, thumbing over the head of his cock.

"Do not make apologies for him Cardinal." Imperator said. "But if you see him, please let him know it's extremely important that I speak with him as soon as possible."

"I can… I can deliver the message." Copia said and smacked Papa's hand away.

"Everything alright there?" Imperator asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Leg cramp." Copia wheezed. "Been giving me trouble all day."

"Try cutting back on coffee and drink more water." Imperator said. "I'm very pleased with your work lately, I'd truly hate to see you miss a day because you are in pain."

"I will, uh, I will keep that in mind, Sister." Copia said, much more calmly as Papa gave up his teasing.

The giving up didn't last long at all. The hidden dark pope had more up his sleeve.

A loud groan that the cardinal couldn't quite stifle crossed Copia's lips as Papa leaned in and mouthed over his cock. Copia stared across the desk at Imperator; mortified by his own sound.

"Cardinal?" The woman said, keeping her voice absolutely level. "Are you lying to me?" She asked. She was no fool. He was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what.

"N-no." Copia squeaked. His cheeks burned a shade of red and he was mildly thankful for being in the black cassock, saving him from matching the tone of the red he so frequently donned.

Imperator inched closer to the desk, resting her hands firmly on the ledge. "Who is under there?" She asked, calm and collected. Her eyes dropped to the top of the desk for the briefest of seconds.

"It's Special Ghoul, Sister Imperator." Papa said in an excellent mimic of the ghoul's tone of voice and manner of speaking.

Straightening her back, Imperator sighed. "Show yourself." She said and crossed her arms across her chest.

Copia tensed, terrified they'd been caught in a lie. He was rather impressed with Papa's quick thinking but there was no way he could have stopped the truth from being revealed with the request of the head sister.

"I cannot do that Sister Imperator." Papa replied, keeping the imitation going.

"And why not?" Imperator snapped, more than a little impatient with the ghoul (so she thought) blatantly ignoring her order.

"I am indecent Sister Imperator." Papa whispered. "I do not wish to show you myself."

Imperator sighed heavily and fixed her harsh glare on Copia's face. "Very well." She said through a tight lipped expression. "If either of you see Papa, send him straight to me."

"Absolutely." Copia said with a sharp nod.

"Yes Sister Imperator." Papa said, voice cracking slightly. He was just too amused she bought the lie. A flash of fear sunk in, worried the crack would blow his cover.

Copia sat stock still, watching the sister exit his office, closing the door. His heart was pounding. He didn't believe they had pulled off the lie so well. He waited until the clack of her heels faded to silence before pushing back his chair and letting Papa crawl back out.

"Lock the door." Copia rasped, not trusting his legs to make the trip himself. He set his hands flat on his desk and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing.

Papa climbed to his feet and hurried to the door, clicking the lock into place. He was grinning as he sauntered back to the side of the desk where his husband was sitting.

"Close one, eh?" He said with a smile the cardinal didn't see.

Copia opened his eyes staring up at Papa.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever, try that shit again." He said, gravely serious.

Papa only smiled wider. "You did not enjoy the risk? The thrill Raffaele?" He asked, sinking down to his knees and running his hands up the cardinal's thighs.

"No." Copia sighed, already relaxing from the simple touch of his husband. "I don't mind the risk normally Alessandro, but not with her. You try that again, I'll have an anxiety attack."

"Ah, we do not want that to happen." Papa said soothingly, stroking his thighs a little more firmly. "I will not do that again." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tented underwear.

"Thank you." Copia breathed out, closing his eyes. He relaxed into his chair and waited for Papa to continue. He spread his legs a bit wider as the man between them dipped his head to kiss lower.

Papa hummed and sat back, reaching to pull his husband's briefs out of the way, freeing his cock from their cotton confines. "You still want to do this, Raffaele?" He asked, holding the cock in his hand and looking up towards his face.

"Don't you dare think about stopping." Copia sighed and put his hand on the top of Papa's head. He left it there, just resting. “Please, I want to do this. We have to do this.”

Papa laughed quietly. "Hmm. I don't intend to stop my darling." He whispered, licking the cock from base to tip.

Copia groaned out loud. He set a hand on Papa’s cheek, holding his head steady as his husband worked his tongue up and down the shaft a few more times. The cardinal’s breath began to quicken and his heart thumped wildly. He was really turned on and refused to think it had anything to do with almost being caught.

Papa took the head of Copia’s cock between his lips, starting slow, giving little licks and teases with his tongue. He waited until the other man started to make more moan-like sounds before taking him deeper, just a bit. His actions were well calculated and thought out. He was mindful to cover all areas that would make his lover whimper and cry. Papa knew his cardinal so well, knew just what needed to be done to make him scream. Taking him a little deeper, Papa started to bob his head, working the rest of his shaft with heavy stroking.

“You know just what I like, my Alessandro.” Copia sighed, moving his hand up from Papa’s cheek and pushing it back through his hair. Copia would never tire of touching his lover’s hair. It was so perfect.

“Mmm.” Papa hummed, as it was difficult to say much else with his husband’s cock between his lips.

He knew Copia was right though; Papa prided himself of taking his lover’s wants and needs into consideration every time they did this. He pulled off, tonguing around the underside of the head, watching as Copia shuddered. Papa knew that would happen.

"Can I ask you how you were so good at impersonating Special?" Copia asked out of nowhere, carding his fingers back through Papa's hair as he licked him again in the same way.

"I am a man of many talents Cardinal Copia." Papa replied, mimicking the ghoul once again.

"It is scarily accurate." Copia sighed. Papa laughed and took the tip of his lover's cock between his lips, humming. Copia moaned.

Papa held him by the base of his cock, going back to licking him all over. It left the cardinal whispering words of praise and delight; a moan of deep need came out next. His whispers faded into quiet gasps as Papa began to stroke him with more purpose.

"Fuck Alessandro." Copia sighed, loving the way Papa used his hand and lips to make him fully hard. Again, he closed his eyes and let himself forget the work he needed to be doing. He forgot the interruption. He focused solely on the wet heat of his lover's mouth.

Papa began to hum along to a little tune that suddenly popped into his head. The added stimulation had Copia shaking and trembling with need. The cardinal set his hands on the arms of his chair, squeezing until his knuckles were white. It took every single bit of willpower to not buck up, thrusting into his husband's mouth.

"Oh fuck yes Alessandro." Copia whispered, shuddering violently.

Papa rolled his eyes up and looked at Copia, neck fully exposed as his head lolled back. He stopped humming and swirled his tongue around the head. He kept changing things up, keeping his darling cardinal on his figurative toes. A firm stroke preceded a slow lick. A tickle over his balls was followed up with a flick of his tongue across his tip. The dark pope was having fun with it and knew from the sounds that his husband was making, he was enjoying himself too.

Taking the cock deeper into his mouth, Papa moaned around it. He relaxed his jaw and took more, nearly every inch. When he pulled back up and off, he traced his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-cum he found there. Copia was still trying though rather unsuccessfully, to keep his hips still. He pushed Papa away, looking down to meet his eyes.

Papa smiled at him, licking his lips. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Take off your pants." He whispered.

Copia nodded, lifting his hips and sliding his pants down the rest of the way. He kicked off his shoes and Papa pulled the pants off of his legs, tossing them to the side.

"You going to let me cum by your mouth?" The cardinal asked, looking down at his husband. "Please." He whispered, threading his fingers in Papa's hair. He really wanted his mouth back on his cock.

"No. I don't think so Raffaele." Papa replied, leaning his head back, forcing the grip on his hair to become a pull. It burned his scalp in a pleasant way.

Copia moaned in discontent. "Why?" He whispered. He wanted it.

"I'd much prefer to fuck an orgasm out of you." Papa replied, taking hold of the cardinal's cock. He gave it a few light strokes. "Get up and turn around." 

After a long sigh, the cardinal got up onto his feet and stood before Papa, who had also stood up. With his underpants around his thighs, he found it slightly difficult to remain steady. He knew the other man was calling the shots that afternoon but he took a moment to make his own choice of action. He grabbed onto the lapels of his Papa's jacket and pulled him in for a long, heated kiss. Papa didn’t argue, there was no protest, as he kissed back. The little lube bottle clattered to the floor as the dark pope took hold of his cardinal, pulling him flush against him. Papa rocked his hips, grinding himself into Copia. The pair moaned, long and loud.

Papa stepped back, roughly pushing Copia away. “Down on the desk.” He said and his voice was heavy with demand. "Now."

The cardinal took another step back, stumbling, and sat his ass down on the edge of the desk. He looked up at Papa as he took his own cock in hand and started to stroke himself. He sighed, enjoying the feel of his own touch.

“What are you doing?” Papa asked. He hadn’t expected his husband to touch himself.

“What does it look like I am doing, Alessandro?” Copia asked, eyes fluttering as he worked his fingers over the leaking tip of his cock. He looked at his husband and there was a playful glint beneath the heavy lust in his eyes.

“Well, clearly I see what you are doing Raffaele. I want to know why? I didn’t say you could do that.” Papa replied and he was feeling flustered. It never occurred to him that the way Copia was behaving was similar to his behaviors when he was the one being bossed around.

“You didn’t tell me not to do it.” Copia said and he was right about that. “And I am down on the desk, so I don’t see what-"

"Turn around." Papa said loud and firmly, cutting Copia off from finishing his thought.

"Can I keep stroking my cock?" The cardinal asked, looking at his husband with a grin.

"No." Papa said. "I want your hands down on the desk. Palms flat."

Copia made a sound of indifference, maybe mild inconvenience, released his cock and stood up. Slowly he turned to face his body to the desk, looking back at Papa over his shoulder. He made a show of slamming his open palms down on the paper strewn desktop.

"All the way around." Papa commanded, bending at the knees to pick up the bottle he dropped moments before. He carefully flung it onto the desk, it landed with a thunk by his husband's right hand. He stayed down, settling on his knees.

Copia turned his head to face forward. He set his eyes on the second shelf down of the bookcase adjacent to his office door. There wasn't anything specific to see but it gave him something to focus on until his husband was ready.

"Such a beautiful ass." Papa whispered, reaching to give both cheeks a squeeze. He let go, admiring the quickly fading hand prints. It made the cardinal hiss in pleasure. "Now, these, are in my way." Papa said, tugging Copia's underwear down the rest of the way.

Without prompting, Copia lifted one leg at a time so that Papa could completely remove the underwear. He pressed his body against the desk, putting pressure over the base of his cock.

Papa tossed the underpants away and sat there on his knees. He simply observed the beautiful ass before him, not bothering to touch the cardinal. He wished to prolong this, knowing it was driving Copia crazy.

"If you're not going to touch me, for Lucifer's sake let me do it." Copia said, rocking his hips so his cock slid under the top of the desk. It wasn't ideal, preferring the touch of a hand, but if he needed to get off humping the large piece of furniture, he'd do it.

"You will keep your hands down Raffaele." Papa said, finally touching his lover.

He started with his legs. Papa wrapped his fingers around the inner portion of Copia's legs, just above his knees. He could feel the other man trembling.

"Please." Copia whispered.

"Not yet, my darling." Papa replied, petting up the thighs he loved so much.

"What happened to making this quick Alessandro?" Copia asked, easing back from the desk.

"I've changed my mind." Papa said, leaning in and kissing over the curve of his husband's left cheek. "And you will just have to go along, my sexy lover. I know that you cannot work in this state."

Copia huffed through his nose. He widened his stance as Papa's lips trailed closer to his crack. His eyes closed and he prayed for something more. The touches to his inner thighs were nice but not enough. The cardinal groaned out in deep appreciation when Papa spread his cheeks and pressed his thumb against his hole.

"That's more like it." Copia whispered, breathless as the thumb was replaced with Papa's tongue.

Papa was slow and lazy with his licking and sucking against the cardinal's delicate and sensitive area. He brought on so much pleasure but wished to keep up a teasing pace, curious to see how much longer he could make his darling Copia wait. He tongued over and around his hole. He hummed against and tickled his taint. He cradled and squeezed his balls. It left Copia a crying mess, making the most beautiful and needy whimpers. After several minutes of teasing, Papa sat back. He touched the back of his thigh, lightly massaging the skin.

Copia whined out, lifting his hand from the desk and reaching for his cock. He was almost there, when Papa stopped him.

"Ah!" Papa said, giving the wandering hand a slap. "I'll tie your arms if you try that again." He warned.

"I'd like to see you try." Copia challenged. Still, he set the hand back onto the desk.

"Oh, you're naughty." Papa said with amusement. He gave a pinch to one side of Copia's ass. "You like the idea of me tying you up Raffaele?" He asked. "I thought that you preferred to be the one who does the tying."

"I prefer when you're quiet." Copia said, rocking into the desk again. "I do prefer to tie you down, since you're asking. Please, fuck me. I've got work to do."

Papa laughed, louder that time. He gave Copia a good smack on the ass cheek and got up from the floor. He leaned over, pressing his body into his lovers. He pressed his face to the cardinal's neck, licking and sucking the skin over his collar.

"You want me to fuck you Raffaele?" He whispered, grinding his fully clothed erection against his husband's bare ass.

"Yes." Copia groaned. He sighed loudly. "What the fuck kind of question is that?" He muttered, needy.

"Oki doki." Papa whispered, giving Copia a sharp bite on the ear.

He reached down to the desk, searching for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he stood up a little straighter, keeping his hips flush against Copia's ass.

"Will you ask me nicely, my darling?" Papa whispered, flicking open the bottle and pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers.

"Will you actually do it instead of talking about it?" Copia asked in reply. He pressed back, rocking his hips back into Papa.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Papa teased, stepping back and working his fingers down between his ass cheeks.

"Please, will you fuck me, Alessandro?" Copia whispered, leaning his head down on the desk.

The cardinal moaned deeply when he felt Papa slide two fingers into his hole. It was slow at first but soon Papa was working him with a steady pumping, slicking him up nice and good. Copia was whimpering and keening the more stretched he became, rocking his hips onto the desk as his need built.

Keeping his one hand busy, working Copia's hole, Papa used his other to get his own pants open. He pulled his cock out and let go of Copia as he started to stroke himself. He reached for the lube once more. He slicked himself and wasted no time, pressing his tip against Copia's hole. He didn't penetrate him. For that, he'd make his darling wait.

"Alessandro, please." Copia whined, so close to getting what he wanted; so close to getting what he'd been promised.

"Please?" Papa asked, leaning over and kissing Copia on the nape of his neck.

"Give me your cock." Copia said.

"One condition." Papa whispered, wrapping an arm around the cardinal's waist.

He lifted him from the desk, pulling his back to be flush against his chest. Papa grasped his own cock, moving it up and down the crease of Copia's crack.

"What?" Copia whined, lolling his head back on Papa's shoulder.

"I'll fuck you so good, my beautiful Raffaele." Papa whispered, nibbling along Copia's throat. "But you will not touch yourself."

"Fine." Copia sighed, pushing back into Papa, urging him to get on with it.

"You ready, my darling?" Papa whispered, sucking on the cardinal's earlobe.

"I've been ready." Copia said.

Papa nodded and guided his tip back to Copia's hole. He pushed into him, agonizingly slow. He was halfway in before he slammed his hips forward, filling Copia.

"Oh fuck!" The cardinal cried, taken by surprise by the hurried end to the motion. The way Papa was holding him made it near impossible for him to move. "Thrust your hips." He whispered, breathily. He craved more. If he couldn't move on his own, he needed Papa to move for him.

"You're so tight, Daddy." Papa said softly, lips moving over Copia's ear. He didn't give in to Copia's plea. He held his hips still. "I love slipping my cock into you."

Copia groaned, a strangled sound from somewhere low in his throat. His hands were down at his sides, keeping to Papa's wishes for not touching himself.

"Please." Copia said again.

Finally, Papa started moving. He began with a slow rocking of his hips, rolling them every few times he thrusted. His one hand gripped Copia by the hip. Eventually he worked up to a more steady pace, pulling out and slamming back in. He did it over and over a few times before he stopped. His hand slid down, resting on his thigh. He squeezed Copia, digging his nails into the bare skin. His other hand was fisted in Copia's hair, pulling his head into a position he had full access to his neck. He bit and sucked as series of bruises into the skin. He started up a lot of heavy thrusting, working his lover closer to climax as he worked to his own.

The cardinal was making an array of sounds, all music to his husband's ears. Low moans intermixed with quiet grunts. Desperate laughs cut through loud whimpers. His orgasm was building, the coil of energy tightened in his lower belly. His cock remained untouched, twitching and leaking. He was breathing heavily and his body started to shake.

"You're close, my sexy darling." Papa breathed, voice thick with desire.

Copia keened, rocking back onto Papa's cock. "Yes." He cried. "Yes." He said again.

He truly believed he would cum without his cock being touched. He never doubted his husband's ability to get him there, but it still amazed him on some level.

Papa's thrusts were coming hard and fast. The dark pope released his hold on his cardinal, pressing him forward, down onto the desk. Copia moaned deeply, feeling his Papa's hand against his back. The new position trapped his cock between his body and the desk. It also allowed for the kind of friction he was in desperate need of.

"Fuck, Alessandro." Copia whined, rocking his hips down against the papers on the desk. He body shook with the intensity of Papa's thrusts. His arms and legs trembled with his approaching orgasm.

Papa gripped Copia by the hips, sensing his end, grasping and digging into the naked skin. He knew that he'd leave bruises. He knew Copia wouldn't mind. He knew his husband would stare at them and remember this moment. It pushed him closer, a mere beat behind his lover.

"Fuck Raffaele." Papa called out, losing his rhythm but not slowing down. "Fuck!" He gasped, blindsided by his own orgasm. He came suddenly, before Copia. It wasn't his intention. He thrust into his lover's ass, riding the wave and giving the final push his cardinal needed.

It didn't matter to Copia that Papa came first. He was only a minute behind. He nearly screamed out, but bit his own arm to silence the call. There was just enough sense to be reminded his office walls were not soundproofed. He came hard and he came heavy.

Papa slumped over, keeping his Copia pinned down to the desk. The pair were spent, exhausted. It took a few minutes for Papa to come around, climbing off Copia and sliding his cock from his hole. He managed to find the chair and collapsed back into it. He was panting heavily.

"Ah shit." Copia muttered, getting up from his prone position over the desk.

"Hmm?" Papa mumbled in his direction.

"I've got to redo all of this." Copia said, peeling away a few pages that had stuck to his sweaty and cum sticky body.

Papa couldn't help but laugh. He looked at his husband, naked from the waist down. He lifted his gaze and met his eyes.

"I said I'd help." He whispered, giggling.

"You can help me a little later." Copia whispered, walking closer to Papa on unsteady legs. "We need to go upstairs."

"Shower?" Papa asked, reaching out to encourage the cardinal into his lap.

"Yeah." Copia sighed, sitting down on his Papa. The old chair protested the weight. "But then something else." He whispered, nuzzling the side of his husband's face.

"What?" Papa asked, petting the small of Copia's back.

"I need to satisfy an urge." Copia whispered, tired eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief. "I think I'll need to tie you up." He pressed a kiss to Papa's nose.


	4. Self Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Cardi's solo endeavors.

Monday morning, Cardinal Copia walked into his office to find a stack of papers nearly a foot high. He groaned, very much disapproving of the stack. His to-do pile was empty when he'd left the office on Friday afternoon. How that much managed to appear over the weekend, he wasn't sure but had a deep suspicion it had a lot to do with his boss, Sister Imperator.

Things at the church were picking up. Attendance was at an all time high. Work days were busy and the church itself had become flooded with requests to join the clergy. The Ghost project was out on tour again. Interest in the band was on the rise and it was Copia that was stuck with all the paperwork behind the frenzy.

He was exhausted, keeping up with everything, but the week ahead was already shaping up to be the busiest in a long while. In addition to the increased paperwork, the cardinal would have to run a meeting for local bishops, as Papa was away and couldn't do it himself. The entire thing had him a mess of nerves; his levels of anxiety were quite high.

He did make sure to take the time for himself, but knew once the coming Saturday rolled around there wouldn't be time for himself. He'd spent two and a half days prior, with Elana and Sarah, helping them to research their family's histories further and poking through some ancient texts to see if he could find anything else to further his search for the information on the war. Things had settled for the moment but it wasn't over. He feared darker days ahead.

He enlisted the help of Sarah when it came time to clean the rat enclosures, as the task usually fell on Papa. With the larger enclosures and the sheer number of the creatures the couple called their own, the task was daunting, even for someone with the experience Copia had. Sarah was more than gracious in her help that evening. She loved the little ratties. Afterwards, Elana had cooked them all a delicious and filling dinner down at the dormitory. Alicia and Orion joined them as well.

That early Monday morning, Copia wished he could still be spending his time with friends. He was already so done with the week and it was only 7:30. He sat down at his desk and started to work. He wasn't happy about it but had no one to complain to.

It wasn't until almost 9 that morning that Copia remembered that Brother Orion had taken the next three days off for personal reasons. He'd been hoping to rely on the help, as Sister Alicia was out of work on mandatory bedrest. Groaning in frustration, Copia plugged along, checking papers, entering data and crossing off tasks on his to-do list.

He worked through lunch but tackled the biggest obstacles first. By late afternoon, the stack of papers had been completed and filed correctly. He then decided to take a much needed break.

The cardinal got up from his desk and walked to the office door. He closed it, as he had left it open to allow a nice breeze to pass through the room. It wasn't too hot of a summer day and the wind was several degrees cooler. He clicked the lock in place, standing there for a few extra moments. Standing after sitting for so long felt great. He gave himself a stretch and headed back towards the desk.

He stopped on the front side, stripping off his cassock and setting the red vestments over the back of the extra chair. He reached up and popped open the first few buttons on his shirt, already feeling more relaxed and less stuffy. He headed towards the window and closed the small gap, cutting off the comfortable breeze.

From there, he walked over to the minibar Papa had insisted he keep stocked in the corner behind the desk. In the moment, he was glad for Papa's insistence. He took an etched crystal glass from the lower cabinet and filled it with two fingers worth of the finest bourbon, a gift from his brother-in-law.

Copia carried his drink over to his desk and he sat down in his chair, leaning back and lifting his legs to rest against the top of his wastebasket. His fingers held tightly to the drink in hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. He cleared his mind and let the stresses of the day and the anxieties of the coming week drift out of his mind. He enjoyed the quiet, the peace, the anticipation of utter relaxation before things got too overwhelming for him.

He turned to the computer, putting on some music. He kept it low in volume, just a bit of background noise. He took a sip of the bourbon and it burned pleasantly on the way down. Not one to drink hard liquor often, he'd grown rather fond of the drink in his glass, and enjoyed it from time to time. He was definitely enjoying it then.

He relaxed back into the chair, the old piece of furniture creaking beneath his familiar weight, and closed his eyes once more. He hummed along to the music of choice, Black Sabbath's debut album, a real favorite of the cardinal's. He continued to drink, taking small sips periodically. His intentions were not to get drunk but allow himself a little buzz. He enjoyed the tingling sensations left behind by the booze. He finished the glass and set it down on the desk.

He knew that he probably shouldn't, but did it anyway; he refilled the glass, just another splash to loosen his mind and free his inhibitions. He felt fuzzy, warm and relaxed. His body was tingling head to toe. Perhaps the second drink was a bit much. He was far from drunk but the bourbon was higher proof than he was used too and he was definitely on the tipsy side of things. He knew he was slightly inebriated when he started to laugh, though there was nothing going on to draw that kind of reaction. Copia felt good- real good.

Work was forgotten and that was okay. He'd done so much that day and he allowed himself this extended break. He felt he earned it. His laughing died down but the warmth and tingling sensation continued to grow as he finished the final sips in his glass.

"Yeah, I'm…" The cardinal started but cut himself off when he remembered he was alone. He'd been about to admit he was a little more tipsy than he'd planned for.

He opened his eyes and the room around him seemed to spin. He was aware of the fact it wasn't spinning and the pleasing dizzy feel didn't last long. He looked down at his desk and reached for his cell phone. It was just out of reach. He stretched for it and his legs slipped off his wastebasket, causing the whole thing to overturn. Thankfully, it was not full but the event made him laugh even harder. He snagged his phone and pressed a few buttons.

I'm horny he typed and triple checked that he was sending it to the proper contact. He was satisfied when he realized that the message was delivered to his Papa. Minutes went by but there was no reply. Copia wasn't that upset by the lack of an answer, as he knew just how busy his husband was while away on tour. He set the phone back down on the desk and sighed. He sat there, quietly thinking.

Copia's mind started to wander until it got away from him completely. He felt his body warm from the inside out. His brain drifted to a place where he stored particular memories, a place he hadn't had a chance to visit in weeks. It was the place he tucked away little moments and private thoughts. Glimpses of his Papa down on his knees, Special mewling into the nape of his neck or Alicia's thighs pressed against his cheeks. The warmth inside the cardinal spread, focused in his groin.

The buzz of alcohol paired with the horny feeling, set Copia on a self pleasuring mission. He knew then, exactly how he was going to spend the rest of his break. The cardinal had time, and he was not looking to rush this. The music faded into the background. His surroundings faded next. He got lost in his own mind and he gave into his desires.

He went and tried to take another sip from his glass, bummed to find it empty. He sighed, shrugged, and just set the glass down. The burning in his lower belly began to spread. It wasn't the alcohol fueling the burn. He was undoubtedly aroused. He picked a memory and delved deeper into it.

He thought about Papa, his dearest Alessandro. Specifically, he thought about the night before he left for America and the pleasures they shared. Copia remembered how they'd both been so tired, but not tired enough to take advantage of their last night together for the next few weeks. Pending time apart always seemed to be the jolt they needed to bypass the tired feelings.

It wasn't until the cardinal was unconsciously palming the growing bulge in his pants, that he knew he was already halfway to a full erection. He took the opportunity to unbutton his pants and slowly lower the zipper down. He slipped his hand into his pants and loosely fisted his fingers around his semi erect cock. Copia moaned deeply.

He tightened his grip just enough as he pictured his Papa straddled over his lap, just as he had done the night before. His vivid and wild imagination made it quite easy to pretend it was not his own hand so expertly holding him. Copia could picture his husband there with him, leaning close and breathing heavily down his neck. He transported himself from his office to the sofa in the living room he shared with his dear husband.

"Oh fuck, Papa." The cardinal moaned, loosening his grip and starting a firm stroke, that mimicked the way his dear husband's touch would feel.

The scent of his Alessandro filled his nose, the sound of his filthy whispers filled his ears. His ever perfect imagination left him believing it was his dark pope bringing him such glorious pleasures. He remembered the promises of what was to come when his Papa returned to him, playing the future scene in his mind. It was weeks away but Copia was already reaping the benefits.

Without stopping, he reached for the side drawer in his desk, sliding it open with such force the contents inside rattled loudly in the office. He opened his eyes for just a minute, shifting his glance to the drawer, reaching into it for the bottle of warming lube he kept inside. He lifted it up, thumbing open the cap and pouring the slick liquid right onto his cock. It was cool and a little bit sticky, the sensation a bit of a shock to his senses. He paid it no mind, stroking himself with fervor, warming and loosening the consistency of the gel like liquid.

The drawer at his side remained open, the bottle dropped back inside without a care about not being closed. Copia put all his attention to his other hand and the quickly heating feel of the lube on his cock. He applied too much, the slide of his hand loud and wet. The heat as he squeezed his fist was enough to pretend it was the damp heat of his husband's mouth that was making him feel what he felt.

"Fuck." He sighed, dragging the tip of one finger over the very tip of his cock.

His cock twitched and swelled further, leaking heavily over his own fingers. He closed his eyes once again and slowed his stroking, not yet wishing to give into the tightness in his groin. He knew he could make himself cum in an instant but he chose to savor the moment. He was having much too much fun with it.

The cardinal lifted his free hand and used it to work open more of the buttons on his shirt. When he was halfway down his chest, he slipped his hand inside. He sifted his fingers, splayed wide, through the hair on his chest, pulling it before seeking out his right nipple. He pinched the nub, groaning out loud. It sent a pulse straight to his cock, which throbbed in his other hand. He pinched himself again, sure to dig his nails into the stiffened nipple, groaning out the name of his precious ghoul.

His mind was in total overload. His heart was racing as he started to gently thrust his hips up, so convincing that it was his Alessandro's lips that circled his leaking erection. He bit his lip hard, trying to imagine it was Special that teased him, scratching his chest and pinching each of his nipples in turn.

Closer and closer, Copia moved towards his climax, letting himself get there, right to the edge before he stopped. He dropped his hand off his chest, letting his arm flop against the arm of the chair. He retained hold of his cock but stilled his stroking motions. His breath was coming in short, heavy pants and his body was shaking, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He knew that with a hint more stimulation, he'd cum over his fingers. He knew just what he wanted to do to get there.

Back into the open drawer the cardinal's hand strayed, digging through the various office supplies and long forgotten paperwork. At the back of the drawer, he found just what he was looking for. He closed his fist around the soft, lacy material and pulled out a pair of purple panties that Alicia had left on his desk only days before. He flung them onto the desk and closed the drawer with a slam.

His eyes dropped to the lacy underwear sitting on his desk. He thought vividly about the beautiful sister that they belonged to. He hadn't an ounce of shame as he lifted them up to his face. He pressed them to his nose, taking a deep breath. The lace smelled of the sweet sister he loved so much. The scent of her arousal fueled his own. He sat there, breathing in and out, slow and deep breaths. His mind filled with memories of his times with the sister.

Copia moaned, the sound deep and obscene. He pressed Alicia's panties to his face once more and squeezed his cock with his other hand. He was hard and throbbing in his fist, the tight coil that preceded orgasm set low in his belly. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he poked out his tongue and licked over the crotch of the lace panties. They tasted of the sweet sister, thought not quite as strongly as if he were licking from the source. It was incredibly pleasing and he did it again. He buried his face in the lace, moaning loudly. It was enough to push him right to the edge.

His hand dropped down and the look on his face was that of a man high. He was very much high on his desires. He slumped forward, leaning over his desk. He closed his hand, the one with the panties still wrapped around his fingers, over his cock. The touch of lace was mind numbing over his incredibly sensitive cock. It felt like nothing he could dream up on his own, thankful for having it for real.

Copia stroked himself, working the panties up and down his shaft, rubbing it over his leaking head. His other hand moved to the edge of his desk, gripping until his knuckles went white. He was panting between loud moans and needy grunts. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining that his Papa and his Special ghoul were privy to a private show, where he buried his cock into their sweet Alicia over and over again.

The wave of intense pleasure crashed over him and he finally let himself give into his climax. He came long and hard, spilling his cum over his fingers, soaking the lace with his own release. His body tensed and shuddered, his hips rocking with such a force he nearly knocked back his chair.

Spent, Copia collapsed over his desk and stayed there panting heavily for a long while. Eventually, he pushed himself up and let go of his hold on his cock. The dirty panties fell to the floor and he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and gave himself time to cool down.

There was still work to be done but the cardinal actually had no desire to rush back into it. He would take the time to process what went on, enjoy the satisfaction, and allow himself to calm.


End file.
